Noël Blanc
by AgatheSyra
Summary: Lorsque Naruto entraîne Sasuke dans sa préparation pour un magnifique Noël blanc - attention aux voleuses de cadis. (UA)(OS)


Ohayo everybody !

Aujourd'hui je suis d'une humeur Noël (oui cette humeur existe, comme être de l'humeur Harry Potter ou les simpsons).

J'ai envie d'écrire mais mon inspiration ne vient pour rien d'autre que... Ceci.

Sincèrement je ne sais même pas de quoi cette fanfiction va parler, j'ai juste envie d'écrire sur Noël avec les persos de Naruto, pardonnez-moi amis.

En espérant que vous aimerez.

AU REVOE ! (Btw, ceci est un UA donc : Univers Alternatif)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de l'oeuvre _Naruto_ , déso pas déso. Peace and love sur Kishimoto. (ça rime je suis une artiste).

 _Musiques à écouter :_ _Nodey_ : "Ned Stark", "Tyra Banks" **;** Tes musiques de Noël préférées ; _Lana Del Rey_ : "Love" **;** _Jerry Lee Lewis_ "Great Balls of fire"," Whole lotta shakin' goin' on" **;** _The Police_ "Roxane" **;** _Postmodern Jukebox_ _( Joey Cook)_ "Say my name" **;** _Melanie Martinez_ "Training Wheels" , "Play Date" **;**

 **Un Noël Blanc**

Sasuke observait la lune calmement, grelottant sous son maigre poncho beige. L'hiver était rude dans le Minnesota, et des flocons tombaient du ciel lourd de nuages depuis le début de la journée. Cette année, ils allaient avoir un Noël blanc. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis quelques années, et ce phénomène rendait cette journée encore plus spéciale.

Le jeune homme huma l'air profondément, complètement relaxé. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent devant le spectacle de la ville. Du haut de sa falaise, calé entre les sapins, il observait avec émerveillement les lueurs des décorations de Noël sur les maisons et dans les rues, complètement emmitouflé dans cette ambiance de fête et de joie malgré lui.

Il ne se retourna pas en entendant le craquement des pas dans la neige, ni lorsque son ami s'assit à ses côtés avec un soupir de contentement. Il lui posa un gros manteau noir sur les épaules, sans un mot, savourant lui aussi la quiétude des lieux.

Mais Naruto étant Naruto, le jeune blond finit par prendre la parole, tandis que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel, amusé.

"Dit, Teme. Tu penses que l'on vivra comme ça jusqu'à quand ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers son ami, étonné.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu sais... La joie. La paix. Les Noëls blancs !"

Il eut un rire doux lorsqu'un flocon se posa sur son nez, qu'il avait levé vers les cieux encombrés.

"Je l'ignore... Mais je sais cependant que quoi qu'il arrive..."

Sasuke regarda profondément Naruto dans les yeux, passant toute son émotion dans les orbes clairs du blond. Il termina sa phrase, souriant, sous les yeux émus de son vis-à-vis.

 _\- Quinze heures auparavant -_

"Sasuke! Il neige ! Réveille toi !"

Le jeune homme fut violemment extrait de ses songes par une furie blonde et une voix surexcitée qui lui cria dans l'oreille sans aucune pitié.

"Il neige ! Il neige ! Habille toi et rejoins moi en bas, j'ai fait du chocolat chaud et du pain d'épice."

Après avoir revêtit son pyjama le plus chaud possible - un gros pull bordeaux qu'il avait volé à Itachi - il descendit dans la cuisine, frissonnant au contact du carrelage glacé sur ses pieds froids. Il n'accorda pas un sourire au blond extatique qui lançait toutes les deux minutes des regards émerveillés à travers la baie vitrée, et se saisit d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il eut une moue appréciatrice. Cannelle. Naruto le connaissait décidément trop bien.

Ce dernier aperçut l'air un peu plus apaisé de son ami et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sasuke lui tira la langue, puis saisit un plaid blanc traînant sur le canapé, pour finalement tirer un tabouret et s'accouder au bar de la cuisine. Ce dernier était enseveli de factures non remplis et de recettes de Noël que le blond avait sorti la veille _en prévision de la fête_ , avait-il dit.

Naruto se saisit d'une tartine beurrée, l'enfourna dans sa bouche, puis se jeta dans le seul fauteuil de la maison, pour observer avidement Sasuke. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme pour l'autoriser à parler, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire.

"Tu viens avec moi au centre commercial cet après-midi ? J'ai besoin d'acheter des décorations de Noël et un sapin."

"On a déjà des décorations, non ?"

"Si tu parles de la vieille guirlande électrique dont huit ampoules ne marchent plus et des boules de Noël qu'on a cassé en jouant au ping pong avec, non nous n'avons pas de décorations de Noël Sas'."

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, buvant dans un bruit désagréable sa tasse de chocolat, agaçant exprès le blond, puis planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleu ciel du blond, qui lui renvoya un regard blasé.

"à partir du moment où tu ne dépenses pas tout le peu d'argent qu'il nous reste pour le mois, je veux bien t'accompagner."

"Ne t'en fais pas enfin ! Tu me connais."

"Justement..." Marmonna Sasuke dans sa barbe, mais Naruto l'ignora.

"Ah, il faudra aussi qu'on aille acheter de la nourriture pour préparer le repas."

"Une bonne femme au foyer, hein Dobe ?"

Tout ce que Sasuke reçut fut une claque sur la tête et un "Teme" crié dans les oreilles.

 **...**

Naruto gara la voiture sur une place encore un peu enneigée. Sasuke observa la foule qui se pressait pour entrer dans les magasins et son visage se décomposa aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Mais _pourquoi_ ?! Tout ce monde...

En voyant le sourire éclatant que lui accorda le blond, il sortit de la voiture grommelant dans sa barbe, ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir trouvé la raison de son accord à cette périlleuse sortie.

"Va me chercher un cadis pendant que je prends les sacs dans la voiture."

"D'accord."

"Sasuke, attends !"

Le jeune homme qui avait commencé à partir se retourna avec agacement vers son ami.

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu n'as pas pris de pièce pour retirer le cadis, crétin"

Le blond sourit mesquinement sous la bêtise de son ami, qui attrapa honteusement la pièce tendue, lui fit un doigt d'honneur, puis s'enfuit pour accomplir sa tâche, sous les rires du blond.

Lorsque Naruto eut finit de prendre les sacs, il remarqua que Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu. Il se dirigea vers les cadis en entendant des vociférations.

"Rendez moi ça !"

"Je l'ai eu avant, et c'est le dernier !"

"Mensonges ! J'étais là plus tôt que vous !"

Sous les yeux estomaqués - et amusés - de Uzumaki, Sasuke et une vieille ménagère se disputaient le dernier cadis de disponible, se lançant des insultes. Le jeune homme se cramponnait aux barres de fer, dardant un regard haineux sur la femme, qui, les mains sur les hanches, semblait décidée à lui faire lâcher l'objet. Le blond se décida à intervenir lorsque Sasuke commença à menacer l'autre dame avec son parapluie.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Sasuke, tu m'expliques ?"

Ce dernier lui jeta à peine un regard, sifflant entre ses dents serrés une réponse à son ami.

"Cette... Dame." Il cracha le dernier mot " Ne veut pas me laisser garder le cadis sous prétexte qu'elle était là avant. Ce qui est faux."

"Menteur ! Vous m'avez à moitié poussée pour le récupérer !"

"J'avais sortit ma pièce avant de toute façon !"

Naruto laissa échapper un rire incontrôlé sous la scène insolite. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de L'Uchiwa avec douceur. L'autre lui lança un regard farouche et interrogateur en le voyant lui prendre le cadis des mains et le pousser vers la vieille dame.

"Viens Sasuke, on peut porter nos affaires. C'est pas grave. Excusez-nous, madame."

"Mais -" Protesta l'autre jeune homme.

" _Au revoir_."

Il tira rapidement Sasuke par les épaules, sous le visage satisfait de la septuagénaire - à qui Sasuke adressa un geste malpoli, sous le regard outré des autres passants.

Alors que le blond conduisait son ami à l'entrée de la grande surface, ce dernier le fit se retourner violemment.

"On aurait pu avoir ce cadis, idiot ! Pourquoi t'as abandonné ?!"

"Je n'ai pas abandonner, Sas'ke... Ce n'était pas une compétition ou quoi que ce soit. Mec, cette femme devait avoir soixante dix ans, on en a vingt-trois ! On peut porter des sacs. Et puis je suis presque sûr qu'elle était là avant, en plus." Ajouta-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Sasuke afficha un air boudeur.

"Traître de meilleur ami."

"C'est ça... Viens on va faire nos courses !"

Et Naruto entraîna L'Uchiwa dans ses pas, sa bonne humeur apparemment maladive, les lèvres de Sasuke se courbant en un sourire doux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

 **...**

"Non."

"Allez."

"Non."

"Pitié !"

"Pas question."

"Mais Sasuke...!"

Naruto tira sur la manche de son ami, le suppliant de ses grands yeux bleus. L'Uchiwa hésita un court instant devant le regard emplit d'étoiles de son ami, puis coula un regard vers la décoration de jardin que désirait le blond. L'objet s'alluma des couleurs flamboyantes de Noël, et la chanson _All I want for christmas is you_ retentit dans l'air, sortant des narines de la... chose. Il secoua la tête.

"Non, il n'en est pas question. N'espère même pas. Je ne mettrais jamais une grenouille de un mètre de haut dans mon jardin, qui chante des chansons de Noël et qui s'allume, _s'allume_ Naruto, en rouge et en vert."

"Mais enfin ! Une grenouille de Noël !"

Sasuke observa quelques secondes les yeux pleins d'espoirs du blond. Ce furent quelques secondes de trop.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto sautillait dans le magasin, se dirigeant vers le rayon confiserie, jetant des regards plein d'amour au sac que portait Sasuke, contenant évidemment ladite grenouille. Sasuke était faible.

 **...**

Naruto consulta sa liste de course du regard, les sourcils froncés.

"Il nous reste la bûche aux marron à acheter, et ensuite c'est bon normalement."

Sasuke décrocha ses yeux du plafond en métal du magasin.

"Tu ne la fais pas cette année ?"

"Trop d'autres choses à faire. On a plus d'invités que d'habitude, je te signale. En plus, je n'arrive pas à trouver de marrons de bonnes qualités." Ils se déplacèrent vers le rayon des gâteaux d'un pas lent.

"Qui vient, déjà ?"

"Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai et Asuma, normalement..." Répondit le blond en comptant sur ses doigts d'un air absent.

Sasuke eut un soupir de lamentation. Il aimait ses amis. Vraiment. Mais passer Noël seulement en compagnie de Sakura et Naruto lui convenait parfaitement.

En réalité, Haruno habitait auparavant avec eux, mais avait finalement préférée déménager dans une des chambres qu'offrait sa fac de langue, se trouvant dans la ville d'à côté. Elle en avait assez de faire un trajet de quarante minutes tous les matins.

Alors que les deux jeunes adultes arrivaient au rayon désiré, Sasuke se stoppa dans son élan, en voyant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule bûche aux marrons sur l'étalage. Ils avaient été plutôt lents pour se rendre au centre commercial, suite à un léger... Incident - Naruto s'était étalé dans les escaliers en tentant de pourchasser L'Uchiwa qui lui avait volé son bout de pain. Il voulu se précipiter pour attraper le dernier gâteau, mais une main l'en empêcha, attrapant la boîte à sa place. Il releva la tête vers le visage du gêneur, voulant l'incendier, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, tandis que Naruto explosait de rire en arrière plan.

En face de Sasuke, la vieille dame du parking le fixait méchamment.

"Eh bien, si vous n'avait rien à faire, circulez !"

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air outré au possible. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et posa une main sur la bûche. La femme leva un sourcil dessiné dans un arc parfait, et resserra sa prise sur la boîte.

Un ridicule combat s'enclencha, les deux adultes essayant de tirer le dessert vers eux, sous le regard stupéfait de Naruto, qui ne pouvait croire en cet affrontement puéril.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke tira violemment l'objet du délit, le gardant contre son torse. Il lança d'une voix forte : "Je pense que cela me revient de droit. Au revoir."

Il se retournait pour partir, mais l'autre lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Les mots sortirent tous seuls.

"Lâche moi, pétasse !"

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, puis avisant l'air furieux de la femme, il songea que la meilleure idée était d'attraper Sasuke par le bras, puis de lui ordonner de fuir. Ils coururent dans les rayonnages de l'immense magasin, secoué par le rire. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, mais heureux. Sasuke brandit en l'air son trophée, pouffant légèrement. Naruto le traita d'idiot, cependant la tendresse dans ses yeux aurait pu démentir toutes les insultes du monde.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses, faisant le guet pour ne pas voir réapparaître celle que Naruto appelait désormais _Le démon des cadis_.

Alors que Sasuke sortait sa carte de crédit pour payer, le caissier donna le total d'une voix morne.

Sasuke hésita, puis se pencha vers l'homme.

"Pourriez-vous répéter ?"

Son vis-à-vis le toisa étrangement.

"Deux-cent dollars, s'il vous plait."

Sasuke se retourna avec lenteur vers Naruto, qui se grattait la nuque d'un air gêné.

"On aura qu'à manger... De l'eau ?"

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard noir, puis inséra avec regret sa carte dans la machine, tapant son code avec lenteur, visualisant intérieurement le peu d'argent qui lui restait disparaître dans le néant. Tout ça à cause de Naruto.

Et dire que la journée était tout sauf terminée...

 **...**

Après être rentrés en voiture, ils avaient commencé à faire la cuisine. Sasuke s'occupait du salé, et Naruto du sucré. Comme d'habitude en somme. Ils avaient fini par avoir une bataille de farine. Le désastre qui en avait résulté les avaient quelque peu refroidis, cependant le ménage ne prit pas énormément de temps. Tandis qu'ils installaient les décorations, on pouvait observer le soleil décliner dans le ciel, l'astre doré dardant sur eux ses derniers rayons orangés. Leur maison se trouvait dans les hauteurs des collines, le seul moyen d'y arriver étant une petite route cabossée.

Ils avaient trouvé cette bâtisse un jour de promenade, et n'avaient résisté à la louer en voyant l'annonce - à l'époque accompagnés de Sakura. C'était tel un coin de paradis, dominant la ville et ses lumières. La beauté du soleil avait maintenant déserté leur colline verte, laissant la nuit poser sa cape noir sur le ciel, les étoiles apparaissant dans l'immensité.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, savourant en silence leur café, enfin reposés. Le feu dans la cheminé crépitait, le bois craquant sous la chaleur des flammes. Les braises rougeoyantes éclairaient la pièce ; Naruto lisait un livre, tandis que Sasuke observait l'extérieur de la baie vitrée.

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque Naruto referma brusquement son livre, la couverture claquant contre les pages. Il se tourna, paniqué, vers Sasuke.

"On a oublié le sapin !"

"Ah."

Sasuke, pas perturbé plus que ça, comptait retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur, mais Naruto le secoua par les épaules.

"Tu comprends pas, un Noël sans arbre... C'est pas Noël !"

L'Uchiwa finit par poser ses mains sur Naruto pour le calmer. Il attrapa son portable, agacé par l'agitation du blond.

"Je vais appeler Kiba pour qu'il en achète un sur le chemin. Il n'y a pas de drame."

Naruto le remercia, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, soulagé ; et Sasuke sut qu'il avait envie d'acheter des arbres de Noël avec lui tout le restant de sa vie.

 **...**

Kiba était arrivé le premier, accompagné de Sakura. Tous les deux sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant, et leurs légères querelles amusaient toujours autant leurs amis. Cependant, lorsque la jeune fille prit Sasuke dans ses bras pour le saluer, il sentit une certaine réserve. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais son amie ne fit que lui sourire timidement. Il se promit de lui demander plus tard.

Il croisa ensuite les yeux de Naruto, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se plongeant dans les iris bleus. Il se sentit stupide, là tout de suite. Mais lorsque Naruto lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, il eut juste envie de se sentir encore plus idiot pour que Naruto continue de le regarder comme si il était l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

Tous les quatre avaient fait le sapin, dans une conversation reposée, sans faux semblant. Ils étaient juste heureux d'être présents, de pouvoir accrocher des tourbillons dorés aux branchages verts, et de déposer des guirlandes argentées entre les épines. Ce fut Naruto qui accrocha l'étoile en haut de l'arbre, le regard fixé dans celui de Sasuke qui renversa quelques gouttes de sa tasse de thé sur le tapis quand le blond laissa échapper un soupir de joie, par ce que, bon dieu, cela pouvait paraître vraiment stupide et niais, mais en cet instant il ne pouvait pas plus se rapprocher d'un ange.

 **...**

Après, les invités s'étaient tous succédés très rapidement. Tous apportant des cadeaux, à l'emballage plus ou moins bien fait - Il suffisait de comparer celui de Shikamaru et celui de Ino pour comprendre.

Ino et Sai avaient amenés un énorme paquet, qui était apparemment destiné aux occupants de la maison. Il était presque aussi grand que le fauteuil remarqua Naruto avec un éclat de rire, pendant que Sasuke s'étouffait dans son verre de champagne sous l'œil amusé de Sakura.

Gaara, Kankuro et Temari étaient eux aussi arrivés ensemble, et dès que la blonde avait aperçu Shikamaru, elle s'était jetée sur lui, le faisant avaler de travers des chips qu'il avait volé à Choji. Gaara avait tendu à Naruto un énorme vase fait de sable durcit, et où étaient incrustées de magnifiques pierres. Du Jade et du Saphir.

L'hôte avait regardé la création, incrédule, avant de remercier son ami du bout des lèvres, profondément touché.

Sasuke trouva qu'il était magnifique lorsqu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

La soirée avait suivi son cour. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés - les plus vieux restant notamment entre eux - mais globalement tout le monde discutait et riait avec autrui, et ce Noël s'annonçait décidément magnifique.

Mais Sasuke avait un plan. Il devait parler à Sakura. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Hinata, Tenten et Shoji, il l'attrapa, s'excusant auprès des autres, et la traîna dans sa chambre.

Elle le regarda étonnée, et sûrement aussi inquiète, devina Sasuke.

"Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?"

"Mais... De quoi tu parles Sasuke ?"

Elle semblait clairement perdue.

"J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal aujourd'hui... Je t'en pris Sakura..."

Il lui attrapa les mains alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, un air accablé sur le visage. Il s'accroupit en face de la jeune fille, retirant une mèche rose tombée devant ses yeux.

"Tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?"

Elle soupira longuement.

"Alors, ça se voit tant que ça ?"

"Est ce que... C'est un problème avec Kiba ?"

Si il lui avait fait du mal, il jurait de l'étrangler de ses deux mains.

"Non ! Enfin... Il n'a rien fait de mal, mais..."

"Sakura. Parle-moi."

Elle sonda son regard noir, emplit de sincérité, et baissa ses yeux verts, las.

"Je suis enceinte."

 **...**

Naruto entendit une voiture crisser dans l'allée. Il coupa la parole à Kakashi pour lui dire qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un, mais ce dernier avait déjà trop bu pour de toute façon faire vraiment attention. Il préféra se jeter sur Iruka pour tenter de lui faire lire ses _Icha Icha Paradise_ , ne se souciant guère de l'air paniqué du brun qui essayait de se soustraire de son emprise.

Naruto sortit à l'extérieur, sondant la nuit du regard. Il aperçut une silhouette se rapprocher de lui. Il courut vers elle, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

"Itachi. Tu es venu."

"évidemment. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas prévenu Sasuke ?"

Naruto arqua un sourcil.

"ça faisait partie du deal. Tu me prends pour qui, enfin ?"

Ils eurent un petit rire, discret. Naruto lui intima de venir, et le fit entrer par la baie vitrée. Les invités se tournèrent vers lui, mais aucun Sasuke à l'horizon. Il demanda alors à Neji où son ami se trouvait ; ce dernier lui désigna les escaliers, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Ino.

Le blond fit signe à Itachi de monter. Alors qu'ils allaient pousser la porte de sa chambre encore entrouverte, ils entendirent tous deux une phrase qui les pétrifia.

 **...**

"Je suis enceinte"

Le cerveau de Sasuke sembla s'être arrêter un court instant.

Quoi ?

"Tu... Tu es quoi ?"

Sakura soupira.

"Je suis enceinte Sasuke. De Kiba. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant, toi et Naruto mais... Le concerné n'est même pas encore au courant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..."

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son ami, ayant l'air de s'être débarrassée d'un poids, toute la tension qu'elle avait précédemment emmagasiné semblant s'être dissoute d'un coup.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Itachi fit signe à Naruto qu'il descendait. Les trois amis avaient besoin d'être seul, il pouvait attendre.

Naruto acquiesça, puis pénétra lentement dans la chambre, surprenant les deux autres occupants.

"Je... J'ai entendu Sakura. Désolé, j'étais là au mauvais moment."

Elle lui sourit doucement, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

"Je comptais te le dire de tout façon"

Ils se regardèrent tous longuement, puis Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur eux pour les entraîner dans une étreinte réconfortante. Alors qu'ils se serraient tous les trois en riant fébrilement, le blond sentit des larmes coulés dans son cou. Il releva la tête de Sasuke, qui détourna les yeux, honteux de pleurer pour si peu.

"Tu pleures ?!" Demanda Sakura avec étonnement, avant de laisser échapper un léger gloussement, l'attirant contre elle avec amusement.

"Oh, mon petit Sasuke est ému, c'est trop mignon !"

"Ah, arrête ça !"

Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres démentait ses paroles.

 **...**

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, les yeux encore rouges, Sasuke s'était attendu à tout sauf trouver Itachi au milieu de son salon, un rictus ornant ses lèvres.

"Salut, petit frère."

Ledit petit frère resta bloqué au milieu des marches quelques instants, mais fut sorti de son mutisme par Naruto qui le poussa légèrement vers son frère, l'encourageant. Il ne put s'empêcher de courir dans les bras du plus vieux, comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis deux ans, ce dernier partit aux états-Unis après une dispute avec leur père. Et il était là. Devant lui. En chair et en os. Après leurs effusions, Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes. Autour d'eux, leurs amis continuaient de s'amuser. Il venait de passer minuit. Alors qu'Itachi était parti dire bonjour à Kakashi, Sasuke alla rejoindre Naruto, accoudé au bar de la cuisine.

"C'est toi qui l'a invité, hein ?"

"Qui d'autre ?"

Sasuke hésita quelques instants, avant de prendre avec force le blond dans ses bras, qui sursauta.

"Merci. Merci, Naruto."

Ce dernier ramena ses bras dans le dos de son ami, lui rendant son étreinte, incertain. Ils restèrent ensuite là. Combien de temps ? Dix secondes ? Minutes, heures ?

Impossible de déterminer. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Lorsque enfin ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Sasuke eut un rire gêné, avant de s'écarter de Naruto. Il était comme sorti d'une transe, et l'autre semblait dans le même état.

"Je dois... Enfin je vais faire un truc."

"Okay..."

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre encore quelques instants, avant de se fondre dans la masse d'invités. Kiba engagea alors la conversation avec le blond, et ce dernier perdit de vu L'Uchiwa.

 **...**

Il était une heure du matin, et Sakura avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit sur la terrasse. Elle devait être la seule de la soirée à ne pas avoir bu, et cela avait été plutôt difficile à cacher. Elle qui était d'habitude la première à proposer une soirée. Elle commença à grelotter mais ne rentra pas à l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Ses pieds la menèrent hors de la propriété, et elle marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Lorsqu'elle habitait ici, elle aimait s'y asseoir pour observer le ciel étoilé, et juste laisser son esprit dériver, accompagné d'un peu de musique et d'une cigarette - même si en ce moment ça lui était interdit.

Elle savait qu'elle allait le dire à Kiba. Elle savait aussi qu'il allait être réjouit, il voulait des enfants. Mais, maintenant ? Tout de suite, vingt-trois ans lui semblait bien jeune.

Mais elle pensa. Kiba allait être si heureux. Et si Kiba était heureux, elle ne pouvait que l'être aussi. Et en y réfléchissant bien, avoir un enfant paraissait comme un rêve normalement infranchissable. Terrifiant, oui. Mais un magnifique rêve.

Elle toucha son ventre, rassurée. Oui, tout se passerait bien.

Sakura allait pour s'asseoir au bord de la falaise lorsqu'elle remarqua que la place était déjà prise.

Elle s'avança un peu pour capter la discussion.

...

"Dit, Teme. Tu penses que l'on vivra comme ça jusqu'à quand ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers son ami, étonné.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu sais... La joie. La paix. Les Noëls blancs !"

Il eut un rire doux lorsqu'un flocon se posa sur son nez, qu'il avait levé vers les cieux encombrés.

"Je l'ignore... Mais je sais cependant que quoi qu'il arrive..."

Sasuke regarda profondément Naruto dans les yeux, passant toute son émotion dans les orbes clairs du blond. Il termina sa phrase, souriant, sous les yeux émus de son vis-à-vis.

"Je sais que je veux passer tout le restant de mes Noëls blancs avec toi. Mais aussi tous mes étés ensoleillés, tous mes automnes emplit de feuilles, tous mes printemps couvert de fleurs... J'ai envie de les passer avec toi. Le plus possible."

Naruto observa le visage clair de Sasuke. Il était empreint d'une émotion rarement vu. Rarement vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme se raclât la gorge, plongé dans les yeux bleus de son ami.

"Naruto. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi."

Et il semblait si perdu dans cette affirmation, persuadé de dire la vérité, mais en même temps douteux que ce soit ses propres lèvres qui aient formé ces mots.

Naruto lui sourit doucement

"ça tombe bien. Je crois que moi aussi."

Au dessus d'eux, la neige continuait de tomber.

 **...**

Woooow, alors j'avais vraiment pas prévu ça pour être ainsi. Ni si long.

Je ne pensais pas au départ que Sasuke et Naruto serait amoureux dans cette histoire mais écoute pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas si leur couple durera, à vous de décider. Et je ne voulais pas ajouter des choses du style : La découverte de Kiba ; un baiser entre les deux protagonistes etc... Je trouvais que ça ferai grossier dans cette ambiance. J'ai essayé de me relire mais il y a sûrement beaucoup de fautes, désolé (en même temps il est 01:08 et j'ai commencé à écrire vers quinze heures. Ouch.) J'ai aussi tenté de faire un semblant d'humour. Peut être est ce un flop ? BA-LEC.

En espérant que ça vous ai plut !

La bisaille.


End file.
